hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kalele (episode)
Kalele (Faith) is the 19th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Hawaii Five-0 comes to Mary's aid when she reveals that she's being forced to smuggle blood diamonds to save the life of fellow fight attendant and friend, Angela. Plot Steve McGarrett's sister Mary McGarrett arrives in Hawaii, where she meets her brother and Danny Williams on the beach, with the two who have been surfing getting a huge surprise at Mary's appearance and even more so when Mary reveals that she's a flight attendant. When Mary returns to her hotel room, she meets Jordan Nevins who reveals that Mary's colleague and friend, Angela Branson, is being held prisoner with Nevins forcing Mary to smuggle $20 million worth of conflict diamonds to New York, or else Angela will die. Despite her efforts, Mary is eventually caught, leading the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force to get involved. As such, they've got nine hours to save Angela. The team investigates and discovers that the confiscated diamonds were taken by Daryl Kaleo, the brother of disgraced Honolulu Police Department detective Detective Kaleo, whom Danny put away for murdering Danny's partner the previous year. Hawaii Five-0 and Captain Vince Fryer later team up with Danny and Fryer visiting Detective Kaleo's cell, in which the two confront the disgraced Detective with Detective Kaleo denying that he's involved with his brother. Detective Kaleo later crosses the line by asking about Grace Williams, Danny's daughter. Fryer eventually finds a cell phone in Detective Kaleo's bed with Kaleo stating that it could have been planted there which doesn't convince Fryer and Danny. As they leave, Danny threatens Detective Kaleo, stating that if Kaleo mentions Danny's daughter again, then Danny will kill Kaleo. The team soon bring in August March, who originally served a thirty year sentence for diamond smuggling, and they soon find Nevins, with Nevins claiming that Angela organized her own kidnapping in the hope of getting Mary to play along. Despite the team's efforts, Angela isn't found while Mary is eventually allowed to return to work. At the harbor, Angela emerges and sells the diamond to March, but in a surprise twist, March, who's the mastermind, produces a gun and shoots Angela dead, with Angela falling into the harbor while March heads off into the night. Notes * Danny and Steve surf together at Queens Beach, so Danny now knows how to surf. * The diamonds involved are believed to be conflict diamonds. * The team celebrate Steve McGarrett's birthday. * Alex O'Loughlin / Steve McGarrett's cake was actually spiked with salt, unbeknownst to him. Quotes Danny Williams: You can't own a wave. While we're on the subject, Spam is not part of any food group that I care to recognize. And last but not least, an appetizer should never, never, under any circumstances, be referred to as a pupu. Mary McGarrett: So so, you guys are, like, surf buddies now, huh? Steve McGarrett: Uh, yeah, kind of. Mary McGarrett: So cute. (Mary leaves) Danny Williams: Excuse me. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: So we are.. kind of surf buddies.. now? Steve McGarrett: You sensitive right now? Danny Williams: Yeah, little bit. Steve McGarrett: What were you guys talking about? Danny Williams: What were we talking about? I don't know. Stuff. General stuff. What, uh what, are you being paranoid now? Steve McGarrett: No this is not paranoia, Daniel. This has been happening a lot lately. You guys have been acting weird. Danny Williams: Oh, okay. Well, I think you should relax, maybe, and stop overanalyzing things. Steve McGarrett: Relax? That's funny coming from you. Danny Williams: Okay, no, no, no. Do what you want to do. Be paranoid. Okay, go nuts. Let your mind play tricks on you. Next thing you know, you are going to be wearing a tinfoil hat, babbling about black helicopters. Steve McGarrett: Black helicopters are real. (Steve's cellphone rings and he answers it turning away from Danny) Danny Williams: What do you mean they're real? Steve McGarrett: (while on the phone, mouths over his shoulder to Danny) They're real. (Camaro is speeding down the road and screeching around corners) Danny Williams: Okay, okay! Would you slow down, please? Please! We're not gonna be able to help anybody if we end up wrapped around a telephone pole. Steve McGarrett: That anonymous call about Mary and the diamonds (Steve passes a car at a high rate of speed) it doesn't add up. Danny Williams: There are a lot of things about this case that do not add up, and I apologize for not believing Mary's story, but please stop driving this car like it's stolen, and slow down! Steve McGarrett: I'm driving like I always do. (Speeds around a corner, wheels squealing) Listen, whoever made the call to TSA about Mary had to have been a part of the smuggler's operation. Right? That's the only way that they would have known that Mary had the diamonds on her. Danny Williams: Okay, Okay. We don't know who made the call, but maybe Kono got a chance to enhance that video, and we will get an I.D. on her kidnapper. Please slow down. I'm asking you nicely. I said please don't do it, please! (Steve skids into the HQ parking lot and stops. He disengages his seatbelt and gets ready to get out of the car, looking at Danny) Danny Williams: I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Thank you. Kono Kalakaua: Just confirmed he's staying in the penthouse suite. Steve McGarrett: Let's go pay him a visit. Danny Williams: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa! What are you doing? Steve McGarrett: Getting my vest. Danny Williams: No, I'll get your ve Uh, Chin? Help him with the thing. Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, hey, Steve, come on over here a second. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? (Steve opens the Camaro's trunk and sees something resembling his sidearm) Steve McGarrett: What is that? Danny Williams: That was your birthday cake. I was planning on taking it by the office. Got sidetracked by this case. Steve McGarrett: Is that why you guys all stopped talking when I came in the office this morning? Danny Williams: Yeah. Like usual, you figured out a way to ruin everything. Thanks. (Steve uses his finger to steal a bit of icing) Steve McGarrett: It's butter cream. Butter cream's my favorite. Danny Williams: If you two (Steve and Mary) are done draining each other emotionally, I have something I have to show you, if you got a minute. (Chin and Kono walking into the office holding a birthday cake shaped like a hand grenade) Everyone singing: Happy birthday to you Cha cha cha Happy birthday to you Cha cha cha Happy birthday Big Kahuna Happy birthday to you. (Steve blows out the candles) Danny Williams: All right. Steve McGarrett: That's an awesome cake. Danny Williams: We were gonna jump out and yell surprise, (Kono cuts the cake) but then we figured what's the use? Steve McGarrett: Well, you should never surprise a man who is armed and who has extensive close-quarter battle training, anyway. Chin Ho Kelly: Ah, that's good to keep in mind. Kono Kalakaua: I will also remember that. Steve McGarrett: Wow. Kono Kalakaua: Here you go, birthday boy. Danny Williams: Happy birthday, buddy. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. Guys, listen, I think we should just face the fact, that I'm not that easy to surprise. You know? (Steve take a big bite and then make a face) (Kono shakes a salt shaker for him to see) Danny Williams: Surprise! (everyone but Steve laughs since Steve still has the bite in his mouth) Kono Kalakaua: Better than butter cream, right? Danny Williams: Well we didn't have the sug.. (Steve offers Danny a bite) Danny Williams: No, I'm good, thank you. Steve McGarrett: (takes another big bite) Okay. (makes a face and laughs) Danny Williams: So, I'd never heard anything like it before. They said salt cake, I said, "What's the plan?" Chin Ho Kelly: Its a Hawaiian thing. Trivia * Steve's birthday cake in the Camaro was shaped to look like his SIG-Sauer sidearm (including light) and used buttercream icing. * Steve's second birthday cake in the office was shaped like a hand grenade * Edward Asner played August March, he originally played over 36 years ago on the original Hawaii Five-O. * The season 2 box set gag reel shows that a prank was played on Alex O'Loughlin during the birthday cake scene: a makeup person distracted him while Grace Park sprinkled salt on the piece of cake that he was about to eat on camera. |- |Captain Vince Fryer |Tom Sizemore |The HPD Chief of Detectives. |- |Detective Kaleo |Jason Scott Lee |A corrupt Detective who murdered Danny's partner, Detective Meka Hanamoa. |- |August March |Ed Asner |A criminal the team call on for help. |- |Daryl Kaleo |Anthony Brandon Wong |Detective Kaleo's brother. |} |- |Jordan Nevins |Tony Todd |A suspect. |- |Angela Branson |Rebecca Ocampo |Mary's colleague. |} Category:Season 2 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)